The little Redhead
by ParisNeverEnded
Summary: A little Red headed girl comes to NCIS looking for Gibbs. But Gibbs is suffering form the aftermath of Ari in Bete Noire... can the little girl comfort Gibbs?


**A four year old red head turns up at NCIS claiming to be Gibbs' daughter…..Set mid season 1 (two days before Bête Noire)**

**A/N I wanted a fic about Jibbs but also with a baby/child but I had no patience to write a long winded one like many others so I think this will be ok**

**Disclaimer: No NCIS is not mine if it was there would be no need to write this fic**

The paper work was enormous; who ever said one murder could cause so much hassle. It would be months before Tony DiNozzo would ever have time to actually go outside the NCIS building, let alone a date. Instead he would be filling out reports and sorting out paperwork in the bullpen alongside his co-workers. Marking the days off on his calendar until Gibbs would let them go; but until then it was paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. But today Tony was bored, very bored; his boss Gibbs had been in MTAC with the Director since the morning and hadn't come out and Tony had ran out of things to throw at his partner Kate a long time ago. His jokes about Mcgee were starting to become lame, even Tony could admit that. There was just nothing to do, yet. Not until the little girl came wandering up to the bullpen. At the time Tony was playing solitaire on his computer whilst chucking bits of papers at Mcgee; when the girl, led by a middle-eastern women came walking towards them. When Tony first saw them he stopped throwing things at McGee, the last thing he wanted was someone telling Gibbs that while he'd been in MCTAC one of his agents had been messing about instead of getting on with his work.

"Excuse me we're looking for an Agent Gibbs" asked the Middle Eastern women. She spoke with a thick Israeli accent.

"He's in MTAC, won't be out for another few hours. Why?" Tony asked. Intrigued by the pair as much as Kate and McGee; who had both stopped working as the girl and the women came in. They were all curious because why was there a little girl with Gibbs' blue eyes with and what had that got to do with Gibbs? He asked himself.

"We are here to speak to him about an urgent matter that has arisen." The Israeli spoke.

"And what matter is that?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Agent....."

"DiNozzo. Agent Anthony DiNozzo. And yours........"

"Ziva Da'vid. Moussad."

Tony's eyes opened.

"Moussad." Tony nodded, finding a new found respect for this women.

"Uh huh. She can kill with a paper clip." Nodded the little red headed girl. She spoke with an American accent.

"And so your name is..?" Tony asked the girl.

"My mommy told me not to tell anyone especially not creepy guys like you." She stated. Making her way over to Gibbs' desk purpously and sat down.

Kate and McGee surpressed a laugh. They couldn't believe Tony's face when he was called creepy. Tony glared at McGee.

"What's so funny McGeek?"

McGee couldn't control his laughter and burst as he glanced at the little girl who had her arms crossed and was staring just like Gibbs. But she couldn't be...could she?

"Shut it McGee." A familiar voice blared down from the walk. Tony, Kate, McGee, Ziva and the little girl looked up to see an exstremly angry Gibbs.

"Sorry boss." McGee stated.

"What's going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs made his way down the stairs to the bullpen not noticing the young red head until she spoke.

"I thought you said my Daddy was going to be in MTAC for another couple of hours?" All eyes turned to her.

Gibbs stared at the girl sitting in his chair for the first time questioningly. "You'd better have a good exsplanation for this," he stated. Looking from Tony, to Kate to Mcgee and at last the red headed girl the same shade as...

Kate recovered first. "What?" she blurted.

The girl repeated her question. "I thought you said my Daddy was going to be in MTAC for another couple of hours?"

"What? Well umm we thought he was." uttered McGee half in shock.

Gibbs headslapped DiNozzo.

"What was that for boss?" He rubbed his head.

"You were gauking." Gibbs replied. A trillion thoughts bouncing around his head but meanwhile walking towards his desk. He got down to her level.

"And whats your name princess?" He asked her.

"Libby-Jeanne Shepard-Gibbs." She replied. There was no doubt about it now, she was his. "Your my Daddy." She stated smiling.

"It looks like i am. But where's your Mommy?"Asked Gibbs.

"She's in Egypt on a mission. She sent me to you so you could look after me. Mommy wrote you a letter its in my bag."

The girl quickly took off her pink barbie back pack and took out a small letter, she handed it to Gibbs.

"Agent Todd your in charge I'll be back in a minuete." With that Gibbs walked out of the BullPen and unusually for him he took the stairs down to Autopsy. Ducky had a lot of exsplaining to do.......

**A/N FINALLY first chapter finished!!!!!!A lot of people were concerned that in the old chapter the girl was acting a lot older than she was supposed to be. I hope she's acting more like a four year old but please give me suggestions if not. Also more things will be exsplained through out!!!!R&R lol!!!!!!!**


End file.
